elderscrollsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Участник:KeepingCalm/Склад1
---- Краткое прохождение # # # # Прохождение После прохождения квеста «Приглашение в Орсиниум» к Бездушному подойдёт верховная мать Алга с просьбой помочь её сыну — королю Курогу. Тот, решительно намереваясь покончить с Зиморождёнными, отправился в их последнее убежище — Форт Морозного Разрыва. Герою предстоит пойти к нему и разобраться с руководителем Зиморождённых — Урфоном Ледяное Сердце. Когда герой подойдёт к форту, он увидит, что силы Орсиниума установили внушительное количество осадных орудий и пытаются попасть в форт. Курог найдётся в своей палатке, отдавая указания солдатам и держа большой кусок мяса в руке. Он поприветствует героя грозными словами: «Ты всегда так вломываешься в чужие палатки без чьего-либо позволения? Кем, во имя Первой Кузни, ты себя считаешь, троллья вонь?» Он немного смягчится, когда герой скажет, что его прислала мать Курога, и представится. Он также обрадуется, когда узнает, что украденные припасы находятся в форте и скажет: «Я хочу увидеть тебя в бою. Веди, я пойду за тобой. Давай покончим с этим старым Урфоном и вернёмся в Орсиниум». Герой должен поговорить с шефом Урдгошом. ---- Строс М'Кай, Порт Хандинг, Вэйрест (Online) Вэйрест |квест = Разбитое Остриё |Ref ID = |Base ID = }} Биография Калин — редгардка, капитан корабля «Остриё». Из-за того, что король Фахара'джад запретил кораблям грабить бретонские судна, на «Остриё» произошёл мятеж: подопечные Калина взбунтавались против неё. Вместе с Туммой-Ша и ещё несколькими верными ей друзьями она смогла подавить его. Квесты Побочные квесты *«Разбитое «Остриё»» — помочь своим спасителям на Строс М'Кае. ---- В 2Э 430, после смерти акавирского потентанта по имени Савириен-Чорак, начался период, известный как Междуцарствие. Смерть потентанта приводит Вторую Империю к краху и хаосу в каждой вассалской провинции. Так как Морровинд сохранял независимость от Империи из-за правления Вивека, Альмалексии и Сота-Сила, он относительно не пострадал от Междуцарствия. Так или иначе, в 2Э 572 появляется новая угроза для Морровинда. Начинается Второе акавирское вторжение, возглавляемое Ада'Сум Дир-Камальом. Несмотря на то, что основной целью вторжения был Морровинж, Камаль вторгся также в Скайрим и Чернотопье. Три провинции объединили свои силы A Second Akaviri Invasion of Tamriel began, led by Ada'Soom Dir-Kamal, the leader of the Kamal snow demons. Though Morrowind was hit the most by the invasion, the Kamal invaded parts of Skyrim and Black Marsh as well. The three provinces united to repel the invaders, but even with their combined forces they still had trouble defeating their enemy. The foe was so great that Almalexia sought the help of the Tribunal's old foe, Ysmir Wulfharth, who now referred to himself as the Underking (though by some accounts it was King Jorunn who asked for Wulfharth's help). The Kamal suffered a crushing defeat at Stonefalls after they were struck by the armies of Almalexia, Wulfharth, Jorunn, and the Argonian Shellbacks. Vivec took advantage of this defeat and used his powers to teach the people within Morrowind the ability to breath underwater for just one day, and then created a massive flood, temporarily drowning Morrowind into the sea and washing away the Akaviri Invaders. After this event, the Tribunal, King Jorunn, and the leaders of Black Marsh signed a treaty creating an alliance between them so that an invasion of the like would never occur again; this alliance was known as the Ebonheart Pact. ---- Artisans' Row Адпринг Эрик Снежний Мёд Мерайл Авани Риидрас Авани Серебряные-Жабры Волдси Арвел Ashland Treasures Танур Ллерви Avani House Ревин Авани Салвер Авани Davon's Fine Steeds Лорела Davon's Watch Market District Адйолд Арвис Авани Чёрный-Шёлк-Земли Денус Вири Дурена Авани Федурия Лларен Выбирает-Блестящее Хедстилд Крастир Лифскар Холодный-Глаз Лирвекка Мидраси Барьён Мурдин Вералас Нарвин Дарано Опатиил Риина Бален Весталсгар Dockyards Абрадих Арател Чи-Сей Глубокий-Кубок Эйдрейгга Феалу Аравел Грона Веробар Хьёлфрод Иннгирр Китурр Лиезл Лиирил Морвэйн Лорпад-Хид Минсуда Ниима Сурвин Фалвел Трогает-Корабли Тривилис Fighters Guild Фриккхилд Хилан Милленит Нейна Видит-Все-Цвета Варам Indoril Manor Гарин Индорил Танвал Индорил Ванам-Джуш Mages Guild Адререл Авриппе Фаврод Даела Тадус Данел Теллано Дентис Ромори Мехра Увандрис Никулунд Рудраса Сатдира Сетан Тарвили Сендас Валасте Валдам Андорен Singing Shards Давилия Ралас The Fish Stink Бик-Джа Бурам-Савани Дагнир Тяжёлее Сердце Фелвин Правая Рука Ханнир Хектур Рыба Хрантин Кайлстиг Топор Раму Фалвел Рычащая Рамавел Ищет-Свою-Славу Вален Андрети The Rusty Argonian Blade Капитан Жемалсорр Дебамил Харнскар Хейр-Марза Сетеси Sethri House Бодса Сетри Тивела Сетри The Watch House Барела Рален Бругдуш Дитис Ромори Дилин Кроткий Энтелатор Матис Уверан Нела Сетри Отигу Свангер Тендин Гирано Тогана Uveran Bank Амусса Феннус Тирано Лорнор Other Дараскен Есть-Чтобы-Учиться Холгунн Индраса Вадрьён Лорвин Давалет Мелила Давалет Нарил Хелеран Рьюрик Рунтор ---- Магазин корон — это внутриигровой магазин в игре , в котором имеется возможность купить различные бонусы для персонажа, DLC и так далее. Валютой являются эксклюзивный короны, которые нельзя получить в самой игре. Купленные в Магазине корон предметы нельзя продать или передать другим игрокам. Также при покупки предмета на одном мегасервере на другой он не передаётся. Получение корон Короны могут быть получены различными путями: *Покупка в официальном магазине: **750 за $7.99 USD; ** 1500 за $14.99 USD; ** 3000 за $24.99 USD; ** 5500 за $39.99 USD; * За каждый месяц членства ESO Plus даётся 1500 корон; *500 корон даётся при создании нового аккаунта. Ниже перечислены все доступные предметы, которые можно приобрести в Магазине корон. DLC ---- ---- Краткое прохождение # # # # Прохождение Капитан Ллари сообщит герою, что солдаты Ковенанта, которые прячутся в форте, наверняка применили на себя заклинание невидимости. Ллари расскажет, что с помощью специальных склянок ослепляющего света заклинание падёт, и герой сможет убить врагов. Склянки находятся на втором этаже форта. Далее, герой должен бросить эти склянки в разных местах форта и победить трёх ассасинов. Нужно учитывать, что они являются лучшими солдатами Ковенанта, и победить их будет довольно сложно. Справившись с ними, нужно спуститься в подземелье к аргонианину по имени Удары-из-тени. Тот расскажет, что это подземелье когда-то было тюрьмой для даэдра. Если активировать все четыре магические нажимные плиты, но образуется барьер, который заточит солдат Ковенанта внутри. После их активации Удары-из-тени сообщит, что герою необходимо убить Ахнкару, пока он будет активировать последнюю плиту. Она будет поджидать героя снаружи. Стоит иметь в виду, что Ахнкара — очень сильная соперница, владеет навыками ассасина, и убить её будет крайне сложно. После этого герой должен вернуться к Ллари за наградой.